Challenges
by kobra101
Summary: Story Ideas, Apologies, but the majority of my ideas are for Naruto so that's why it is in the Naruto section however there will be ideas for Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, Twilight, Bleach and So On! (All Ideas are up for adoption, no need to ask my permission, just go ahead and use them!)
1. The Unknown Sibling CHALLENGE

**The Unknown Sibling** CHALLENGE

I've seen a few stories where a person from our world dies and is reborn in Naruto. However not many of those are to my liking, So I thought up this Fic.

Requirements:

 **-** Femslash, OC is a Lesbian

\- OC Reborn as the 1st child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, also the older Sister of Naruto

\- Naruto is Unaware of his Relations to The OC

\- OC must be at least 20 years old and at Kage Level by the time Naruto becomes a genin

\- OC is born with the Mokuton and Chakra Chains

\- OC has been taught by the following individuals-Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, and Tsunade

\- OC is a Seals Master

\- OC is a Toad Summoner who has Mastered Sage Mode

\- OC has Mastered Tsunades Super Strength Technique, The Rasengan and The Hirashin

\- Main Pairing is OC/Anko or OC/Harem

Recommended:

\- Timeline-The Tsunade Retriveal Arc

\- Harem may include the following females-Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Shizune, Mei, Temari, Samui, Yugito, Fu, Konan

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	2. THE TRUE ALPHA CHALLENGE

**THE TRUE ALPHA** CHALLENGE

I've seen a lot of stories where a person from our world dies and is reborn in a fictional world such as Twilight, Vamp Diaries, Naruto, ETC. However there are not many OC/Harem Twilight Fics, So I thought up this Twilight/Vamp Diaries Crossover.

Requirements:

\- Must be a Twilight/Vamp Diaries Crossover

\- OC Reborn as the child of Billy Black and Shelia Bennett

\- OC must be at least 23 years old by the time Bella comes to Forks

\- OC has knowledge of everything that happens in Canon Twilight/Vamp Diaries Verse

\- OC will be born as a Witch/Wolf Shifter Hybrid, will eventually become an Original Vampire/Wolf Shifter Hybrid

\- OC CANNOT be in a M/M relationship

\- OC will have his own Harem however the Main Pairing is OC/Leah

\- Leah is never with anyone but the OC, so no Sam/Leah

Recommended:

\- Timeline-Pre-Series or after Edward leaves in New Moon have the OC returning to La Push from visiting his mom in Mystic Falls when he comes across Bella in the woods

\- Harem may include the following Twilight females-Leah obviously, Jessica, Angela, Bree Tanner, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Jane Volturi

Now the Vamp Diaries females-Jenna, Sheriff Forbes(Carolines Mom), Caroline, Lexi, Anna, Pearl, Katherine, Rose, Rebekah, maybe Haley?

\- Eventual FemSlash between Twilight Bella/Alice or Rosalie? Vamp Diaries Elena/Bonnie?

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	3. Love In Time CHALLENGE

**Love In Time** CHALLENGE

I've seen a lot of stories where Harry Potter stories where Hermione Timetravel to the Marauders Era and falls in love with Sirius, Remus, and even James but I have not seen one where she falls for Lily, So I thought up this Femslash Harry Potter Fic.

Requirements:

 **-** Lesbian!Hermione

\- Hermione was secretly in love with Ginny before going to the past

\- Only Minerva is aware of Hermione being a lesbian

\- As Bellatrix is torturing Hermione in Malfoy Manor her magic reacts to her desire to escape to somewhere safe and she apparates to Hogwarts during The Marauders Era in the prefect dorm room of Lily Evans

\- Lily returns to her dorm room and finds Hermione unconcious and hurt on her bed

\- Timeline for Hermione is just after Bellatrix carves the word Mudblood into her arm

\- Timeline for Lily is just after Severus calls her a Mudblood

Recommended:

 **-** Maybe Soulbound!Lily/Hermione

\- Telapathic/Empathetic Link!Lily/Hermione

\- Strong!Possesive!Lily Evans

\- Strong!Pureblood!Hermione, just before her Magic sends her back in time it latches on to Bellatrix and Absorbs all of Bellatrixs Blood, Knowledge and Magic into Hermione

\- Hermione Black, Heiress of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

\- Good!Grandfatherly!Dumbledore, Good!Motherly!Minerva, Good!Protective!Severus, Good!Brotherly!Sirius/Remus, Annoying!Jealous!Arrogant!James Potter, Pathetic!Cowardly!Peter, Evil!Voldermort

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	4. The Last Uchiha CHALLENGE

**The Last Uchiha** CHALLENGE

I've seen a lot of stories where a person from our world dies and is reborn in a fictional world. However there are not many OC!Itachi/Harem Naruto Fics, So I thought up this Naruto Fic.

Requirements:

\- Pre Uchiha Massacre

\- OC Wakes up in the body of Itachi Uchiha

\- OC has knowledge of everything that happens in Canon Naruto Verse

\- OC will have all of Itachi's Knowledge/Abilities

\- Powerful!Manipulative!Grey!OC!Itachi

\- Eventual Wolf Summoner!Itachi

\- At the start of this fic both Itachi and Shusui will have awakened The Mangekyo Sharingan

\- OC will kill Shusui Uchiha and take both his eyes

\- OC will replace his eyes with Shusui's thus obtaining The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as well as the following abilities-Kotoamatsukami, Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo

\- The OC will kill all the Uchihas, Sasuke included, as well as destroy their eyes as he kills them

\- After killing his Clan The OC goes to The Sandaime and using Kotoamatsukami makes him believe it was Danzo and Root that killed his clan and Itachi was outside the village on a Mission during The Massacre and just returned and now he needs to leave the village and go into hiding while The Sandaime and after calling him back to the village Jiraiya plus those Anbu he knows he can trust kill Danzo and his Root

\- Before leaving the village, he will steal some of Naruto's DNA/Blood and after leaving and heading to a Uchiha Safe House he will inject it into himself thus awakening The Rinnegan as well as the following abilities-Manipulation of all 5 elements plus all Sub-elements, Gravity Manipulation, all the Path Techniques including the Outer Path-Rinne Tensei

(Rinne Tensei is the move Pein used to bring back everyone he killed when he invaded The Leaf Village)

(yes, I know that might not be Canon but in this Fic to awaken The Rinnegan you require 1st The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan 2nd a mixture of both Senju/Uchiha Clan DNA/Blood)

\- Pairings- Itachi/Harem, Naruto/Hinata/Hanabi/Ino

\- OC will use Kotoamatsukami on females to make them love him as well as each other

\- Female!Haku, Female!Gaara

\- OC CANNOT be in a M/M relationship

\- Genin Teams are the following-Sensei's 7-Itachi Uchiha, 8-Kurenai Yuhei, 9-Might Gai, 10-Kakashi Hatake, Genin-7-Naruto, Hinata, Ino, 8-Shino, Sakura, Kiba, 9-Neji, Tenten, Lee, 10-Shikamaru, Ami, Choji

\- This Fic will only follow the Major Canon Plot Points such as The Mizuki/Forbidden Scroll Incident, The Wave Mission, The Chunin Exams/Sand-Sound Invasion, Mission To Snow Country, The Training Trip, Kazekage Rescue Mission, and so on, there will be no Sasuke Retrival since he is dead so that can be replaced with Itachi going to help out The Rebels in The Kiri Civil War

Recommended:

\- Timeline-Before The Uchiha Clan Massacre

\- Harem may include the following females-Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Yakumo, Ayame, Tsunami, Haku, Gaara, Temari, Kin, Tayuya, Mei, Koyuki, Yugito, Samui, Fu, Guren, Konan

\- FemSlash between females in harem

\- OC will train to Master the following-Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Chidori, Raikiri, Kirin, Sage Mode, Hirashin, Mokuton, Hyoton, Shoton, Fuinjutsu

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	5. True Love Never Dies CHALLENGE

**True Love Never Dies** CHALLENGE

I was watching Season One of TVD and the scene when Lexi is talking to Elena in the Mystic Grill, about love, and how when its real you can't walk away, which got me thinking about how Lexi dies so pointlessly and how both Katherine and Rebekah never really find someone who truly loves them, So I thought up this Femslash Vampire Diaries Fic.

 **Summary** -Lexi is killed by Damon and while on The Otherside she watches everything that happens in Mystic Falls after her death, from how Stefan pretty much forgets about her and everything she taught him, then the tragadies such as John killing Pearl then later Anna, Katherine killing/turning Caroline, Rose getting bitten by a werewolf and dying, Isobel being compelled to kill herself, Klaus killing Jenna during The Sacrifice, as well as the moments where Damon, Elena, Klaus, Katherine, Rebekah and everyone else believe their alone and let their true selves show.

But as she watches all these things it is two events that stand out to her the most, first, it is when Katherine comes back to Mystic Falls and tells Stefan he is the reason she came back, he is the one she loves, only for Stefan to reject her for Elena, then second is when Klaus undaggers Rebekah in Chicago and Rebekah is constantly looking at Stefan with love and he is just ignoring her like she is nothing but an annoyance, that truly saddens her because she can see it in both Katherine and Rebekah's eyes, that deep down they only want someone to love, who will in turn love them as well.

That is what leads Lexi to make the decision that she will find a way back from The Otherside, she will find a way to return to life once more, and she will do whatever it takes to prove to both Katherine and Rebekah that she is the one for them, she will get them to fall in love with her, and she will love them both with all her heart and soul, then finally she will prove to everyone what she told Elena is the truth... **"When it's real you can't walk away"**

Requirements:

 **-** Lesbian!Immortal!Witch!Original!Hybrid!Lexi

\- Pairing is Lexi/Katherine/Rebekah

\- This is AU! Lexi's history is different from Canon in the fact that she was a lesbian when human and as a Vampire she has only fallen in love once, it was in the early 1800s in London England she was a young Noblewoman who Lexi met and fell in love with they were together for 8 years before she died, the rest of her backstory is Canon

\- While trapped on the otherside Lexi meets both Ester and Quetsiyah who have been watching her and heard declaration of wanting to go back to the living and loving both Katherine and Rebekah, so they offer her a deal, they will help her go back and make her an Immortal Witch Original Hybrid but in return she must first agree to to do 2 things for them upon her return 1st she is to find and desicate Klaus _(Ester)_ , 2nd locate Silas, force the cure down his throat, then kill him _(Quetsiyah)_

( _Immortal Witch Original Hybrid-alright what that means is for the immortal original part it is a combo of silas's immortality spell and the spell ester used on her family as for the witch part both ester and quetsiyah will infuse her with some of their knowledge/magic/abilities_ )

\- Even if Lexi does not fulfill her end of the deal for whatever reason there will be nothing anyone can do about it, oh Ester, and Quetsiyah will try but they will ultimately fail

\- Lexi's Power level is as follows, in terms of being a Witch she is equal to Emily Bennett, as for being an Original she is equal to Mikael, as for being an Immortal she is equal to Silas but she lacks his mental abilities however Lexi has a unique ability all her own she can cast an Illusion on someome that effects all 5 senses

(like in canon when she made Stefan think he was going without drinking blood over a long period of time)

\- Timeline is Season 3 Episode Ghost World

\- Lexi will Return in this Episode just like in Canon by knocking Stefan out then rehabiliatating him but that is where we leave Canon behind instead of her going back to The Otherside when Bonnie closes the door she will make Elena and Stefan believe thats what happened but she will really just leave Mystic Falls to carry out her side of the deal between her and Ester and Quetsiyah then she will begin her plan in regards to both Katherine and Rebekah

Recommended:

\- Mating Marks?

\- Telapathic/Empathetic Link!Lexi/Katherine/Rebekah?

(Telapathic Empathetic Link Like the Pack Mind Hive thing for the Wolf Pack in Twilight)

-Pairings Damon/Elena Femslash between Caroline/Bonnie?

\- This Fic will only follow the Major Canon Plot Points such as The Love Triangle between Stefan/Elena/Damon but Elena/Damon is Endgame, Ester being brought back by Bonnie and her Mom, Finn being killed and his line dying, Alaric going all Darkside, Klaus swapping bodies with Tyler, The Hunt for The Cure, Silas Awakening, and so on, but some things wont happen such as Rebekah/Damon, Rebekah/Stefan, Kol Dying, Jeremy Dying, Elena forcing The Cure on Katherine, Katherines Daughter/Matt, Katherines Daughter Dying, Katherine Dying, and so on

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	6. A Rogue Finds Her True Home CHALLENGE

**A Rogue Finds Her True Home** CHALLENGE

I've seen a few Naruto stories where Naruto is sent to another world like the X-Men Evolution Verse, and falls in love with Rogue but I have not seen any where a character from The X-Men Verse is in The Naruto Verse, So I thought up this Naruto/X-Men Evolution Crossover.

 **Summary** -Both Rogue and Wanda from an AU!X-Men Evolution Verse find themselves in the Naruto Verse when Naruto uses a Summoning Seal from The Forbidden Scroll.

Requirements:

 **-** Lesbian!Manipulative!Powerful!Grey!Rogue

\- Lesbian!Strong!Wanda Eventual Lesbian!Strong!Hinata

\- Female!Haku

\- Pairing Rogue/Wanda/Hinata/Konan Kurenai/Anko Naruto/Ami/Haku

\- Rogue has complete control of her Absorbtion Ability so she can touch others and she will be able to access all the powers she has absorbed

\- Rogue is from an AU!X-Men Evolution Verse in which she was a lesbian and stayed with The Brotherhood as their leader alongside her Mother Mystique and later her Eventual Girlfriend Wanda

\- Rogue has Absorbed the powers of all the X-Men as well as The Brotherhood including both Mystique, and Magneto, however she prefers to only use Xavier's, Magneto's, Wolverine's, Storm's, and Gambit's powers

\- Rogue will be able to use Chakra once she Absorbs a Shinobi or Kunochi and this will create her own Chakra System inside of her body

\- Both Kurenai and Anko will train their teams together

\- Zabuza And Haku Live!

\- After The Wave Mission Haku will be made a Chunin of Konoha, and Zabuza a Jonin

\- After The Wave Mission Hyoton!Rogue

\- Sandaime Lives!

\- After The Chunin Exams Chunin!Rogue, Chunin!Wanda, Chunin!Hinata

\- After The Chunin Exams Chunin!Naruto, Non-Fangirl!Chunin!Ami

\- After The Chunin Exams Byakugan!Rogue

\- After The Tsunade Retrival Arc Mangekyo Sharingan!Rogue

\- After The Sand-Sound Invasion High Water Affinity!Mokuton!Rogue

\- After The Pein Arc Rinnegan!Rogue

\- Konan Lives!

Recommended:

\- Rogue will use her Absorbtion power to kill Mizuki thus granting her knowledge of The Naruto Verse plus her own Chakra System

 **-** After the Mizuki Incident Rogue will use Xaviers power on The Sandaime to have her and Wanda made Genins and to arrange the teams in a way she likes using the knowledge she gained from Mizuki and reading the Sandaime's mind and to promote Anko to Jounin and making her a Sensei

\- Genin Teams are the following-Sensei's 7-Kakashi Hatake, 8-Kurenai Yuhei, 9-Might Gai, 10-Asuma Sarutobi, 11-Anko Mitarashi, Genin-7-Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, 8-Shino, Naruto, Ami, 9-Neji, Tenten, Lee, 10-Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, 11-Rogue, Wanda, Hinata

\- Immediately after The Chunin Preliminairies Kin betrays Orochimaru and Joins Konoha, Kin Lives!

\- Femslash Pairings Tayuya/Kin, Sakura/Ino, Temari/Tenten

\- During The Sasuke Retrival Arc Tayuya betrays Orochimaru and Joins Konoha, Tayuya Lives!

\- Gay!Pedophile!Evil!Orochimaru

\- Past Attempted Rape Orochimaru/Itachi

\- Slash Pairing One-Sided/Rape Orochimaru/Kabuto/Sasuke

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	7. The Demon Of The Mist Reborn CHALLENGE

**Naruto The Demon Of The Mist Reborn** CHALLENGE

 **Summary** -What if Haku Survived, What if Zabuza used a Forbidden Technique before dying which granted Naruto all of his Chakra, Knowledge, and Abilities.

Requirements:

 **-** Strong!Older!Kenjutsu Master!Naruto

 **-** Kubikiribocho Wielder!Naruto

\- High Water Affinity!Naruto

\- Eventual Hirashin!Naruto

\- Alive!Fem!Haku

\- A side effect of Zabuza's Forbidden Technique is it causes Naruto to physically mature to the same age as Zabuza before he died

\- After returning from Wave The Sandaime will give Naruto a scroll that contains all of The Nidaime's Water Techniques

\- Naruto will participate in the Chunin Exams however after the Sand/Sound Invasion he will be made a Jonin instead of Chunin

\- Sandaime Lives!

\- Naruto will fight alongside The Sandaime against Orochimaru and The Edo Tensei Shodaime, and Nidaime

\- Naruto will have the following Chakra Affinities-High Water, Wind, and Lightning

\- Main Pairing is Naruto/Anko or Naruto/Harem

Recommended:

\- Timeline-The Wave Mission Arc

\- High Water Affinity!Hinata

\- Harem may include the following females-Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Haku, Kushina?, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Mei, Temari, Samui, Yugito, Fu, Konan

\- Alive!Kushina?

\- May include Bashing of the following-Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, and The Civilian Council

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	8. The Kryptonian King Of Kings CHALLENGE

**The Kryptonian King Of Kings** CHALLENGE

 **Summary** -(Smallville AU!) What if someone from our Reality was Reborn into The Smallville Verse, What if Kal-El had a Twin Brother, What if this Kryptonian was different, What if he was born with the Ability to Read and Control Minds, This is his story, The Tale of Kira-El, Twin Brother Of Kal-El.

 **Authors Note** -This will be a Smallville/Naruto/Vampire Diaries/Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Resident Evil Movies Crossover divided into a series of five different yet connected stories

1st-Will be the prime story which will take place in The Smallville Verse.

2nd-Will be the Continuations of the 1st which will take place in The Naruto or Vampire Diaries or Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Resident Evil Movies Verse.

Basically when Kira is in one of the Verse's besides Smallville it will be as if he has already been to the others so just cause he is in the Naruto Verse does not mean that the females in his Harem from The Vampire Diaries Verse will not be with him in The Naruto Verse.

Alright Im not sure about Canon but in this story both Kal, and Kira will be Age 5 when they arrive on Earth during The Meteor Shower, Kira will already have somewhat mastered his Telepathy at this point and he will use it on The Kents and The Luthors so he and Clark are adopted by The Kents but makes it so Lionel believes Kira is Lex's Half Brother.

Requirements:

\- Grey/Dark!Manipulative!Sex Addict!Telepath!OC

 **-** Kira will have knowledge of what happens in the future from watching every episode of the Smallville tv show, and he will use this knowledge to his advantage

 **-** Kira will use his Telepathy to have sex with alot of females even his adopted Mother Martha Kent

\- Main Pairing is Kira/Chloe/Alicia/Kara/Raya or Kira/Harem

\- Side Pairing Clark/Lana/Lex

Recommended:

\- Timeline-Pre-Series Thru Series Finale

\- **Harem** may include the following females

 **Smallville** -Chloe, Alicia, Tina, Kara, Kara 2.0, Raya, Lois, Lucy, Tess, Patricia, Courtney

( _Kara 2.0 is the human female AI Jor-El brainwashed and trapped in The Kawatche Caves_ )

 **Naruto** -Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Haku, Tsunami, Kushina, Hinata, Ino, Yakumo, Tsunade, Shizune, Mei, Temari, Kin, Tayuya, Koyuki, Samui, Yugito, Mabui, Fu, Konan, Tsubaki?

( _Tsubaki is Mizuki's Former Girlfriend_ )

 **Vampire Diaries-** Caroline, Jenna, Caroline's Mom, Anna, Lexi, Pearl, Katherine, Rebekah, Sage, Meredith, April

 **Buffy The Vampire Slayer** -Buffy, Joyce, Willow, Cordelia, Amy, Darla, Drusila, Kendra, Faith, Tara, Dawn, Kennedy

 **Resident Evil Movies** -Alice, Rain, Jill, Claire, K-Mart

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	9. A True Sensei CHALLENGE

**A True Sensei** CHALLENGE

I've seen a lot of stories where a person from our world dies and wakes up in Naruto's or Sasuke's body but, What if it was Kakashi's body, So I thought up this Naruto Fic.

Requirements:

 **-** OC will have all his and Kakashi's memories

\- OC will actually train his students unlike Canon!Kakashi

\- Alive!Fem!Haku

\- Haku will be made a Chunin of The Leaf and apart of Team 7

 **-** Kubikiribocho Wielder!Demon Of The Mist!Kakashi

( _After The Battle Of The Bridge in Wave the OC will decide to take Zabuza's Title, Sword, and Fighting Style to carry on The Legacy of The Demon of The Mist_ )

\- Naruto will be taught The Rasengan and some Wind and Water Jutsu's

\- Naruto will participate in the Chunin Exams however after the Sand/Sound Invasion he will be the only one made a Chunin ( _It always pissed me off how Shikamaru made Chunin just because of his Strategic Mind_ )

\- Chakra Leech!Kakashi

( _Kakashi will copy how to steal someone's Chakra via touch during Sasuke's fight in the Prelims_ )

\- Sandaime Lives!

\- Kakashi will fight alongside The Sandaime against Orochimaru and The Edo Tensei Shodaime, and Nidaime

\- Naruto will have the following Chakra Affinities-Wind, Water, and Lightning

\- Naruto will be made aware of his Heritage after The Sand/Sound Invasion

\- After The Sand/Sound Invasion the Alliance between The Leaf and Sand will be made stronger through an Arranged Marriage between Naruto and Temari, when Hinata hears this she is heartbroken so Hiashi demands that his daughter is made apart of the Marriage Contract

\- Main Pairings is Kakashi/Haku/Anko/Yugao/Kurenai Naruto/Temari/Hinata

Recommended:

\- Timeline-Three weeks before The Mizuki/Forbidden Scroll Incident

\- High Water Affinity!Hinata

\- When the team's are announced Kakashi will request to be allowed to train his students alongside Kurenai's Team since she is a Rookie Jonin

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	10. Reborn In Smallville CHALLENGE

**Reborn In Smallville** CHALLENGE

I've seen a lot of stories where a person from our world dies and is reborn in a fictional world such as Twilight, Vamp Diaries, Naruto, ETC. However there are not many OC Rebirth Smallville Fics, So I thought up this Smallville/Justice League/Naruto Crossover.

 **Summary** -What if a Naruto Fangirl from our Reality found herself in the presence of The Goddess Kami who offers her a chance to fulfill her dream of being a Kunoichi, but with a twist?

What if she is granted all of the Knowledge/Abilities of her favorite Naruto Character Pein?

What if instead of being sent to The Narutoverse Kami accidently sends her to The Smallville Verse inside the body of The Kryptonian Zod Follower Aethyr during The Season 4 Finale?

Requirements:

\- Femslash

\- Lesbian!Rinnegan!Kryptonian!OC!Aethyr

\- OC has all of her memories of her life from our Reality

\- OC has watched all of the Smallville TV Series

\- OC will retain all of Aethyr's Knowledge

\- Main Pairings is Aethyr/Kara/Raya or Aethyr/Harem

\- Will only follow the major plotpoints from Canon Storyline

Recommended:

\- Harem may include the following females-Kara, Raya, Chloe, Lois Lane, Lucy Lane, Patricia Swan, Tess Mercer, Diana/Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Maxima, Galatea, Faora, Harley Quinn, Posion Ivy

\- Timeline-Starts during Season 4 Finale

\- OC will rescue Kara from her ship in The Reeves Dam

\- OC will rescue Raya from The Phantom Zone

\- OC will tell both Kara and Raya of her true origins?

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	11. Demon Emperor Turned Shinobi CHALLENGE

**Former Demon Emperor Turned Shinobi** CHALLENGE

I've seen a lot of stories where a person from our world dies and is reborn in a fictional world such as Twilight, Vamp Diaries, Naruto, ETC. However there are not many for Code Geass, So I thought up this Code Geass/Naruto Crossover.

 **Summary** -What if Lelouch felt nothing but regret at the completion of his Zero Requeim? What if he is granted a second chance? What if his Soul is sent to the Narutoverse? What if he ends up in the body of Itachi Uchiha during his fight with Sasuke?

Requirements:

\- Geass!Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!Lelouch!Itachi Uchiha

\- Grey/Dark!Manipulative!Lelouch!Itachi Uchiha

\- Rinnegan!Naruto, After The Pein Arc

\- Lelouch will have all of both his and Itachi's Knowledge/Abilities

\- When Lelouch's Soul ends up in Itachi's body it completely heals him, so no more illness for Itachi

\- Lelouch will kill Sasuke and take his eyes for himself

\- Lelouch will reveal the truth regarding The Uchiha Massacre to everyone

\- Lelouch will use his Geass on females for sex

\- Itachi will become The Rokudaime Hokage

\- Kushina Revived by Nagato, The Pein Arc

\- Main Pairings is Itachi/Anko or Harem

\- Side Pairing Naruto/Hinata/Temari, maybe Sakura/Ino?

Recommended:

\- Harem may include the following females-Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Kushina, Shizune, Ayame, Mei, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Tsunade?

\- Timeline-Starts during Naruto Shippuden Itachi/Sasuke Fight but before The Pein Invades Konoha Arc

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	12. Love In Time Redux CHALLENGE

**Love In Time** **Redux** CHALLENGE

I've seen a lot of Harry Potter stories where Hermione Timetravels to the Marauders Era and falls in love with Sirius, Remus, and even James but I have not seen one where she falls for Lily, So I thought up this Femslash Harry Potter Fic.

Requirements:

\- BAMF!Strong!Animagus!Protective!Possesive!Lily Evans

 **-** Lesbian!Hurt!Hermione

\- As Bellatrix is torturing Hermione in Malfoy Manor her magic reacts to her desire to escape to somewhere safe and she apparates to Hogwarts during The Marauders Era in the prefect dorm room of Lily Evans

\- Lily returns to her dorm room and finds Hermione unconcious and hurt on her bed

 **\- Timeline** for Hermione is just after Bellatrix carves the word Mudblood into her arm

 **\- Timeline** for Lily is just after Severus calls her a Mudblood

\- Main Pairing is Hermione/Lily

Recommended:

\- Lily's Animagus is a Siver Horse-Sized Wolf

( _Think Wolf Pack from Twilight-New Moon_ )

\- Hermione is raped by Bellatrix in Malfoy Manor when Bella uses ligimancy on her and discovers that Hermione is gay?( _Not sure about this_ )

\- Strong!Pureblood!Hermione, just before her Magic sends her back in time it latches on to Bellatrix and Absorbs all of Bellatrixs Blood, Knowledge and Magic into Hermione

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	13. Avenger Or Savior? CHALLENGE

**Avenger Or Savior?** CHALLENGE

I saw a Aizen-Like Naruto story a while back, which sorta gave me this Naruto/Bleach Crossover idea.

 **Summary** -What if Aizen's Soul was Absorbed into Sasuke Uchiha, What if Itachi Uchiha was actually Izumi Uchiha, What if Sasuke was placed under The Clan Restoration Act, What if Sasuke became Addicted to Sex.

Requirements:

\- Older!Powerful!Grey/Dark!Manipulative!Sex Addict!Sasuke Uchiha

\- Sosuke Aizen!Sasuke Uchiha, Soul Reaper!Sasuke Uchiha

 **-** Sasuke's Chakra Affinitie's are-Lightning, Fire, Wind

\- Eventual Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!Sasuke Uchiha ( _Through Training_ )

\- Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan will have the following abilities-Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susanoo, Kotoamatsukami, Kamui

\- Eventual Rinnegan!Sasuke Uchiha ( _Through Training_ )

 **-** After he is defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and while he is being Sealed by Urahara, Aizen makes a desperate plea to The Hyogoku, which results in his soul being sent to The Narutoverse and being absorbed into Sasuke Uchiha

\- Sasuke will have all of Aizen's Knowledge/Abilities including his Zanpakto-Kyoka Suigetsu

\- Absorbing Aizen's Soul causes Sasuke to age by 12 years making him about 25, it also changes his appearance he will have Aizen's hairstyle but black, 5ft11, he will wear an all black Konoha Jonin uniform and black Trench Coat with Uchiha Crest on back

 **-** Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!, Fem!Itachi

( _Itachi's gender was hidden by genjutsu_ )

\- Eventual Alive!Kushina, Alive!Mikoto

( _Sasuke revives them with his Rinnegan_ )

\- Main Pairing is Sasuke/Multi

\- Sasuke will use Kotoamatsukami on females for sex

\- Sasuke will have sex with a lot of females such as Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Hinata, Ino, Tsunami, Haku, Kin, Temari, Shizune, Koyuki, Tayuya, Mei, Kushina, Mikoto, Fu, Guren, Yugito, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Konan, Etc...?

\- This is a Lemon Story With Plot

Recommended:

\- Timeline-Starts After The Uchiha Massacre, or After Genin Exam/Before Team Assignments, or During The Wave Mission

\- Will use Kyoka Suigetsu to Manipulate others

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	14. Twilight-Redefined CHALLENGE

**Twilight-Redefined** CHALLENGE

I've seen a lot of stories where a person from our wakes up in The Twilight Verse. However there are not many femslash fics, So I thought up this one.

 **Summary** -What if a Twilight Fan from our Reality woke up in the body of Jessica Stanley 3 months before Bella's arrival to Forks?

What if she had The Gift of Compulsion? _(like Vampire Diaries Vamps)_

What if instead of following the canon storyline she decides to help the characters she liked and to hell with The Edward/Bella bullshit?

Her first move is to get the hell out of Forks before Bella shows up, perhaps pay the Denali's a visit?

Requirements:

 **-** Lesbian!OC!Jessica

\- Jessica's Gift of Compulsion is very powerful such as if she compels a Cold One to feel romantic love towards someone else it will create a Mate Bond beteen the Cold one she Compels and the one that love is focused upon, or if she Compels a Wolf-Shifter it will lead to them Imprinting, However if a Mate Bond or Imprint is already in existence her Compulsion will fail

\- Eventual Queen of Vamires!Jessica

\- Main Pairings are Jessica/Harem Charlie/Victoria

\- Background Pairings are Rosalie/Emmett Jasper/Alice Carlile/Esme Peter/Charlotte Eventual!Edward/Jacob

Recommended:

\- Harem may include the following females-Angela, Leah, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Bree, Jane, Heidi

\- Jessica will Compel both Angela and Leah to love her before going to Denali Alaska

\- Angela and Leah will remain in Forks as Jessica's Spies to keep an eye on Bella, The Cullens, and The La Push Pack

\- Jessica will be changed into a Cold One after she Compels The Denali's to be in love with her

\- After recieving word of James death, Jessica will head to Seattle to track down and Compel Victoria to be in love with Charlie Swan

\- After Compelling Victoria in Seattle Jessica will track down Bree Tanner and add her to her Harem

\- After recieving word of Edward leaving Bella in the woods after her Birthday Party Jessica will head to Forks to retrive/Compel Bella and add her to her Harem the go to La Push to Compel Jacob to be in love with Edward

Authors Note-Jacob will be the Dominant in his relationship with Edward, Also I absolutely hate Edward thats the reason for this relationship, as for Jacob I dont hate him but in Eclipse he forces himself on Bella, sure some will say it was just a kiss but that doesnt make it okay, so yeah Im all for some Jacob/Edward Bashing.

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	15. The FatherDaughter Duo CHALLENGE

**The Father/Daughter Duo** CHALLENGE

 **Summary-** A Father and his Daughter from our reality die in a car accident and The Shinigami places them in the Naruto Verse.

Requirements:

\- OC Father takes over the body of Hiruzen Sarutobi, he retains all of The Sandaime Hokage's Knowledge/Abilities

\- OC Daughter takes over the body of Kurenai Yuuhi, she retains all of The Genjutsu Mistress's Knowledge/Abilities

\- OC's have knowledge of everything that happens in The Canon Naruto Verse

\- Female!Haku

\- Haku Lives!

\- Nidaime Demon of The Mist!Naruto( _Zabuza's Last wish before dying is for Naruto to protect Haku and carry on his Legacy as The New Demon of The Mist_ )

\- Silent Killing/Kubikiri Bocho Weilder!Naruto

\- Man In Black!Naruto( _After The Wave Mission Naruto will start wearing an all black Jonin Uniform with black combat boots instead of sandals plus a black sleveless trenchcoat_ )

\- Grandson of Tobirama Senju!Naruto

\- Eventual Raijin Weilder!Naruto( _The Nidaime's Lightning Sword_ )

\- Seals Master!Naruto

\- Naruto has both The Mokuton and Chakra Chains

\- Naruto has the following Chakra Affinities Wind/Earth/Water

\- Eventual Rasengan/Hirashin!Naruto( _Learns from Jiraiya during The Month Before The Chunin Exam Finals_ )

\- Hinata has a High Water Affinity on par with The Nidaime Hokage's

\- Main Pairings are OC Daughter _(Kurenai)_ /Anko/Haku, Naruto/Hinata/Temari

\- Marriage Contract between Naruto/Temari made by The Yondaime Hokage and The Yondaime Kazekage

\- Marriage Contract between Naruto/Hinata made by Kushina Uzumaki and Hitomi Hyuga _(Hinata's Mother)_

Recommended:

\- Kurenai will learn and master The Nidaime Hokage's Bringer Of Darkness Genjutsu

\- Kurenai has the following Chakra Affinities Wind/Water/Lightning

\- Timeline-After The Forbidden Scroll/Mizuki Incident but before The Genin Team Assignments

\- **The Genin Team Assignments**

Team 7

Sensei-Kakashi Hatake

Students-Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka

Team 8

Sensei-Kurenai Yuuhi Co Sensei-Anko Mitarashi

Students-Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame

Team 10

Sensei-Asuma Sarutobi

Students-Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


	16. Mirai Godaime Hokage CHALLENGE

**Mirai Godaime Hokage** CHALLENGE

 **Summary-** What if a Naruto from an alternate timeline Travels to the Canon timeline via Fuinjutsu after becoming the only survivor of The 4th Great Shinobi War.

What if instead of appearing in the Canon Timeline or Merging with Canon Naruto, instead he completely replaces him.

What if in his timeline Obito actually died during The 3rd Great Shinobi War so there was no Kyuubi attack and both his parents lived and raised him.

What if in his timeline there was no Uchiha Clan Massacre.

What if this Alt. Naruto was trained by Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, The Toad Sage Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha.

What if he also was given both of Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan.

What if in his timeline he became The Godaime Hokage instead of Tsunade Senju.

Requirements:

\- Hirashin!Rasengan!Chidori!Sage Mode!Mangekyo Sharingan!Naruto

\- Toad Summoner!Seal Masater!Chakra Chains!Naruto

\- High Water Affinity!Naruto

\- Kenjutsu Master!Kubikiribocho Weilder!Naruto

\- Naruto has the followin Mangekyo Sharingan abilities-Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Kotoamatsukami, Kamui

\- **How it looks when Alt. Naruto replaces Canon!Naruto** \- Basically it will be like in The Vampire Diaries when Klaus or Tyler shifts to wolf form with the bones breaking and all that.

\- **Alt. Naruto replaces Canon!Naruto Options**

A) During The Chunin Exam Finals just after Neji seals his chakra via Gentle Fist and when he attempts to summon The Fox's Chakra.

B) During The Preliminaries in The Naruto/Kiba Match instead of Canon!Naruto farting in Kiba's face, Alt. Naruto replaces him.

C) During The Wave Mission after Sasuke's "Death" instead of Canon!Naruto summoning The Fox's Chakra against Haku, Alt. Naruto replaces him.

\- Sex Addict!Naruto ( _Alt. Naruto's Experiences in his timeline especially the war will affect him and he will use sex as a way to cope with everything_ )

\- Naruto will not really care about romance he will just use Kotoamatsukami to get women to have sex with him.

\- No Pairings it is Naruto/Multi

Recommended:

\- Genin Graduate at Age-15

\- Alt. Naruto is Age-26

\- Women Naruto will have sex with- Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume, Hana, Ayame, Tsunami, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Ino, Kin, Temari, Koyuki, Mei, Yugito, Samui, Mabui, Karui, Fu, Tayuya, Guren, Sasami, Shion, Konan

0

0

0

That's It. PM or Post if you Accept


End file.
